The Unexpected
by Zutara-Lova8
Summary: Some things happen between Zuko and Katara that they never imagined would happen. Together they must overcome the obstacles in their relationship. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Thoughts

Chapter One: Thoughts

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

It was a hot summer day, when we arrived at the Western Air Temple. Aang stated that we should go there to hide out until we planned our attack on the Fire Lord. Almost every muscle on my body was aching from the long walk we had to make, because Appa was tired from carrying all the people. It was humiliating; how did the Fire Nation possibly know were coming?

I was still angry about that spoiled bastard of a prince, Zuko. To think that I was possibly going to even use my precious spirit water on him makes me mad! If I would have done it then Aang wouldn't be here right now. I could feel tears daring to fall from my glassy eyes, but I just sucked it up and continued.

I began listening to the others starting a conversation. Haru was talking about how his dad had just gotten out of prison and was already going back. The Duke was worried about Pipsqueak and Sokka, well Sokka was just being Sokka worrying about himself. We all stopped walking when we heard Toph speak up.

"Hey, we're here!" she exclaimed, "I can feel it."

"Ummm, I think you feet need to get their eyes checked," I replied. Seriously I didn't see anything other than the cliff side.

"No she's right" Aang said happily, "We are here."

"Wow it's amazing." stated Toph in awe

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

This temple was beautiful; it was hard to believe that people actually lived here. Just then when I stood in front of a statue of a female air nomad, I had a flashback. It was when uncle and I were last here searching for the avatar. I pinched the bridge of my nose, the thoughts of uncle made me sad about betraying him in Ba Sing Se, but I am here to make up for it; I am here to set things right again.

My thoughts were shattered when I saw the Avatar's bison rounding the corner. I jumped and ducked looking for the best place to hide. Once they were gone, I made my way up a flight of stairs.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

While the others went to go check out the temple I grabbed Aang's shoulder. He and the other main people of the group still had a lot to discuss about this war. Aang was upset about not being about to go, but still compromised. We sat down in the place that we were going to have our meals in and began discussing the new plan.

Sokka said that our new plan was our old plan. We all started arguing because we didn't even have a fire bending teacher. Speaking of fire bending, I started thinking about Zuko and how good he would look without his scar and maybe with is shirt off. Wait! No thinking bad thinking about the enemy. Then I realized I completely blanked out throughout the conversation we were having, so I listen back again just to hear Toph start talking.

"Who's Jeong Jeong," she said with a sigh, "Oh never mind, if it's important I'll find out."

Aang began to act childish again and suggest we take a tour around the temple. How dare he, and while we are in a crisis like this. He then took off on his glider with Momo following him. Damn him, every time when I try to have this conversation with him he does something else and acts like it's nothing. Sokka then starts thinking about someone who can teach him fire bending and I begin to day dream again.

He is sort of sexy and the scar only makes him manlier. I wonder what his lips taste like; maybe like ashes or something sweet, but yet spicy. I can feel my face beginning to heat up from just thing about _him_ again. Ugh, I really have to stop this! After all he did to the group and me personally, there is no way we can ever be together. I hate being a teenager. Stupid hormones!

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

I needed to practice what I was going to say. I knew they weren't going to just let me join their group after all I did. Especially the beautiful blue eyed girl. Whoa! Did I just call her beautiful? Get a hold of yourself Zuko. Maybe this badgerfrog can give me some constructive criticism on what I am going to stay. I had to stifle a laugh at that thought. Oh well its worth a try.

"Hello, Zuko here, but I guess you probably already know that."

I begin rubbing the back of his head thinking about what he is going to say next.

"Uhhh, so the thing is that I have a lot of fire bending experience, and I am considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me; you know when I was attacking you. Ugh yeah, well I guess I should apologize for that." I pinch the bridge of my nose and continue to think, "B...But, anyway I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before, but now I realized I was bad."

I don't know why this was so hard for me. I mean if it is hard for me to express myself to a badgerfrog how am I suppose to do it to the Avatar.

"I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar fire bending."

The badgerfrog just croaks and sits there so I began to yell at him. I know it's silly, but what else am I suppose to do. It then croaks again, jumps on my head, and hops away; leaving me more depressed then I already was. How am I supposed to convince these people that I am on their side? I then began to think what would uncle do?

"Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self, revile itself." I said in a bad impression of uncle.

Ugh! This is frustrating even when I'm talking for him I can't get what he means. I then begin to think about what Azula would do. I started talking in a bad impression of her too, but that was a horrible idea; never listen to Azula. Then that annoying badgerfrog come back in front of me and croaks again. Oh well, I guess it's time I faced them.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

Aang was really getting on my nerves. He wouldn't listen to whatever I would say and he was being childish. For us to have to get on Appa and chase him is just completely inacceptable. Every time I would try to say something to him he would say what and act like he couldn't hear me and then do a trick. Once we landed he begins to talk about things there are to do around the temple, but then Toph cuts in.

"I think that will have to wait"

OoOoOoOo

Normal P.O.V

Zuko appears from behind a pillar and faces the group; he then begins to speak.

"Hello, Zuko here." He says and then adds a hand gesture.

He then starts to talk about why he was there, but Appa give him a big lick. Aang lowers his staff slightly, but is still in his defensive stance. They begin to question him about why he was there, but said they weren't surprised because he followed them everywhere. Once he says he can teach him fire bending the whole group is shocked. Everyone starts yelling at him and they start an argument over whether or not they should let him in. They start telling their stories of what he did to them personally. Zuko then apologizes to them all for what he did.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

I can't believe this. After all this jerk has done to us he thinks we will just accept him in the group. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and more threatening to come out. I feel my heart skip a beat when he starts walking over to me. This is the closest we had ever been since the cave in Ba Sing Se. Just thinking about that made me mad and I begin to walk away. How could he? I actually trusted him.

Then I hear one thing come out his mouth that made me even madder. He sent combustion man after us! Doesn't he ever learn! I look around and see that everyone in the group's mouths were gaped, including mine. Sokka starts to yell at him for sending him after us and everyone else joins in.

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

Shit! Why did I just tell them that, am I that stupid? I change the subject and ask the Avatar why he wasn't saying anything. I feel my heart shatter when they tell me there was no way they could trust me after all I did to them. I don't blame them though, if someone was chasing me all around the world trying to kill me I wouldn't be their friend either. The water bender, what's her name? Katara! Yeah that's her name looked me in the eye and told me I had to get out of here. I could see something else in her eyes though. I could have sworn she was hurt and maybe even betrayal, but when she blinked I didn't see it again. All I saw were tears streaming down and staining her pretty face.

What was this I'm feeling? I know what it is because I have felt it plenty of time before. This is the feeling of defeat. I'm not going to accept this feeling again so I try to compromise with them.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that type of person anymore!" I yelled

"Either you leave or we attack" replied the boy that looked a lot like Katara.

"If you won't accept me as a friend," I state getting down on my knees, "then maybe you'll accept me as a prisoner.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

I stepped in because I couldn't believe the crap I was hearing anymore.

"NO WE WON'T!" I screamed with such intensity in my eyes it could have burned a hole though his skull, which I would have liked at the moment. Then I take out my pouch and bend some water into a wave and slammed it into him. I know it was a little harsh, but after all he has done to us he deserved it.

"Get out of here and don't come back," I say and cross my arms, "and it we ever see you again…well we better not see you again!"

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

I bowed my head in shame knowing I hurt her the most and walked off. I needed to show them some way I could be good so they will believe me.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

What does he take us for? Does he think that we are all idiots? Well, maybe Sokka, but even he knows right from wrong. He did look kind of sexy when he looked up at me with hurt in his eyes. UGH! Stop thinking like this! He is the enemy!

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

Why would I possibly tell them I sent an assassin after them? I could have said it was Azula, they would have believed it. Just then I realized I was talking out loud to that stupid badgerfrog again. Ugh!

OoOoOoOo

Toph's P.O.V

I can't believe how unreasonable Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, and Snoozles are being. They won't even consider it. He was telling the truth or have they forgotten that I can detect lies. They most know he has goodness in him after Aang just confessed about what happened between him and Zhao. Then Sugar Queen accuses him of lying about setting Appa free.

"No," I state "He actually wasn't lying"

"Yay, in a lifetime full of lying he actually does something good,"

Then they start to accuse me of defending him like I actually like him. They are all forgetting one vital fact.

"Aang needs a fire bending teacher!" I yelled angrily throwing my hands over my head.

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

I was asleep by the fire when I was awoken by the presence of another being. Using automatic defense I shout who's there and when no one answers I shoot a wall of fire. Damnit, it was that little blind earth bending girl. Boy I'm in trouble now. I rush to help her but she tells me to stay away and shoots rocks in my direction. Eventually, after trying to help me she launches an earth pillar in my stomach, knocks me on my back, and scurries away. WHY AM I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD!

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

I hadn't seen Toph all day and I was really started to worry about her. I asked the other people in the group and they said they hadn't seen her either. I suggested we go and look for her, but the rest of the group said that it was a bad idea. Just then, there is an explosion from behind us and Toph comes crawling out of a hole. Oh no, I think to myself what has happened this time. She told us her feet got burned and only one person came across my mind, _Zuko. _That arrogant asshole burned her feet and was expecting for us to trust him. I tried to heal her feet, but it was already too late for me to do anything about it. All of a sudden another explosion comes, but this time time it was fire. I look up to see combustion man standing there and realize he was going to blow this entire temple off the cliff side if we didn't do something about it.

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

I swung in just in time, but not quick enough to keep him from shooting the first blast. I try consulting with him at first.

"Stop," I said loudly, "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore."

"The mission is off," I continued, "I'm warning you to stop."

I yelp as he suddenly just pushes me aside and aims for them again, but I stand my ground and try again.

"If you keep attacking I won't pay you!" I yell with sternness in my voice as I shoot a fire ball at him.

He just holds me back as he tries to continue his job, so I try something different.

"Alright I'll pay you double if double if you stop," I say as I try to swing at him again, but of course he blocks it.

Next he shoots a blast at me so strong it knocked me off the cliff side, but I manage to grab a hold of a vine.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

Oh no! I yell in my mind as I watch Zuko fall off the cliff. Please let him still be alive; it wasn't meant to end like this. I don't know what this feeling is that I have for Zuko, but right now it is mixed in with betrayal and anger so I really can't tell. Combustion man was coming coming closer and closer by the second and we will all be a pile of ashes if we don't do something quick. Aang blows a tornado towards him and I shoot spikes, but he just won't quit. Sokka got a great idea to use his boomerang to get an angle and knock him off the cliff. At first it didn't work, but when combustion man tried to shoot us again he ended up blowing himself up.

(Later that day)

Zuko had actually made it. We thank him for what we did and he continues to explain himself. Aang told him that he thought that he was suppose to be his fire bending teacher, and I was flabbergasted. Everyone else said that it was okay if he joined, but when he got to me I didn't know what to say. I just wanted what was best for the group, but if he does anything to hurt the group and I mean anything I will kick in out; for good.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: So guys that was the first chapter. I need at least 10 reviews before I can write the next one. Also this is my first fanfic so I need constructive criticism, so please don't go easy on me. Tell me what can be better and what would you like to happen in the next chapter. Also be warned, THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, so if you want to hurry up and get to the smut REVIEW. Remember no softies. If you liked it though you can just give me compliments, lol that always works too. So peace out people 'til next time. = ]


	2. Feelings

Chapter two: Feelings

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is a year until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

WARNING- MATURE CONTENT AHEAD

If you don't like lemons I suggest you just don't read this chapter, because part of it will contain sex.

**The Unexpected**

Zuko's P.O.V (will be his P.O.V the entire story. Katara will have flashbacks in her P.O.V)

I was following the water tribe boy with the ponytail around the temple, so he could show me to my room. It was really weird being around them, but not trying to imprison them. Also the boy wasn't helping by trying to be nice, that only made it more awkward. I smiled at him just to make him feel more comfortable.

I start to unpack and I see a picture of uncle and take it out and stare at it. I missed him a lot and wish I never left his side. I hear a noise and took towards the door to only see the water tribe maiden, what's her name? Ugh! Oh yeah, Katara. She had her arms crossed over her chest, closes the door, and starts glaring at me. I stand up to go towards her, but her voice stops me.

"You might have everyone else here buying your…transformation," she really stretched out the last word, but continued, "but you and I both know you struggled with doing the right thing in the past.

Why does this girl have to judge me so critically?

"So let me tell you something right now, you make one step back, one slip up, or give me one reason to make me think you might hurt Aang; you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore." I flinch slightly from words, "I will make sure your destiny ends right there…permanently."

She begins to walk out the door, but I grabbed her arm.

"Why can't you trust me," I roar, "everyone else seems to."

"Trust you," she laughs at the statement, "I was the first to trust you, remember, back in Ba Sing Se! Right before you went off and betrayed me."

"I need you to give me one more chance, just one." I beg her hoping she would give in, of course as usual.

"I don't know what you believed in your life, but in mine trust doesn't come in packages." How dare this bitch talk about my life! I was starting to really get pissed.

"Peasant, you know nothing of my life so why don't you leave that out of this!" I yell at her.

"It has everything to do with this. If you didn't do all the bad things you did we wouldn't be in this mess." She shot back.

I was getting sick of this so I push her up against the bed and grab her by her wrist. Then I do the unpredictable, I kissed her. As quickly as it started it ended. She glares at me and I glare back at her and kiss her again. This time she bites my lips, but all I do it continue to kiss her. As soon as I run out of breathe to continue I come up and she starts to speak.

"That kiss was pathetic," she sneered "Don't ever that again."

"Oh yeah?" I reply, "Like you can do any better."

"I know I can," she shot back, "anything you can do I can do better."

I lean down near her ear and say in a husky voice, "Prove it."

She turns her head to meet mine and slams her lips into mine. I kiss her back and she kisses me back too. The kisses soon become hot and heavy and both our eyes are filled with lust.

I begin to kiss lower down my kissing her jawbone, her earlobe, and the nape of her neck. I earn thirsty moans from her in appreciation. I begin to suck and bite hard on her skin, but now not enough to break it. I left a purple love mark there marking her as mine. I go back to kiss her lips while my hands explore her body. My put my palms on her breast and begin to massage them. Her moans get louder and I can't take it anymore, I need to be inside her. She kicks off her boots and I untie the sash to her tunic and take it off, so that she is only in her pants and upper binding. I try to undo the upper bindings, but couldn't figure out how to do it, so I burned them off.

I look down at her and my jaw hit the floor. I could see the blush in her cheeks as she tried to cover her breast up, but I moved her hands out of the way. I latch my mouth onto the right one as if a baby trying to get to its mama's milk. As I am doing that one of my hands gives her other breast some attention and the other one travels down her stomach, below her navel, and to the hem of her pants.

I yank her pants down and she steps out of them. I was trying to get her lower binding off, but she stopped me. Her hand goes to my tunic and pulls it off. She puts she hand on my abs and begins tracing the lines before going lower. After she pulls off my pants we were both standing in out lower bindings. I was getting frustrated from fumbling with her lower bindings that I just burned them off too. I look down at the beauty in front of me and admire it before my left hand travels down to her womanhood. She lets out a gasp of surprise and I begin to rub on her clitoris and starts to moan. Soon I start pumping a finger in and out of her until I feel her walls tightening around my finger, with her reaching her climax. I pull it out and lick her sweet juices off of it. She tasted better than the scent of firelilies.

"Mmph, Zuko stop playing around, I want you inside of me." She moans.

As if a genie, her wish is my command, I slid off my loin cloth and position myself at her entrance.

"Katara are you sure?" I just wanted to make sure she was ready.

"Yes," She stares at me, "Please Zuko."

I slowly slid into her and with one swift trust I break her barrier, stealing her innocence. Agni, she was so tight. I hear her cry out in pain and see tears rolling down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" she shouts "Just give me a minute to adjust, don't move."

It felt like I was waiting for a century on what was only minutes. After a while Katara begins to shift her hips forward telling me to move. It felt so good to felt her walls milking my length. I begin to trust slowly just to make sure she wasn't in pain, but begin to get faster as I hear her moans.

"FASTER ZUKO!" she moaned, "HARDER!"

I begin to go faster and harder in her as she wished as she starts to reach her climax. I feel her walls spasm around my length and go even faster. After what seems like forever I fill her with my hot seed and we both pass out on the bed and drift into a deep slumber.

A/N: I know it's short for my lack of updating, but I will try to put up 2 more stories this week just for you guys. If you review I'll give you a special treat by trying to add in **some** of your suggestion of what you want to happen in the next chapter. So please review guys so I don't feel like I'm writing for nothing. Bye Guys! =-]

~ZutaraLova8


	3. Afterwards

Chapter three: Afterwards

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is a year until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

I woke up yawning feeling something warm wrapped around my waist. I snuggle closer to it until I feel the thing pull me closer. I yelp and jump up only to look at the face of a half-awake Zuko. That's when it finally hits me. I was in his room, but why? I felt a breeze and looked down only to see I was naked.

"Zuko!" his eyes suddenly snap open.

"What." He replies.

"Please tell me," I start out, but my voice starts getting quieter, "we didn't do what it looks like."

"I can't," his voice was as quiet as mine, "because it would be lying."

I then realized I had totally forgotten about my lack of clothes and jump and pull a cover over my body.

"It's not like you have anything I didn't see last night," he says.

"You bastard," I yell, "What happened last night was never supposed to happen. You ruined my entire life!"

"So now it's my fault!" he snapped, "Whatever happened to "Oh Zuko, faster, harder" you had a part in this too Katara."

"Forget about it. You were the one the seduced me and you know it!" I screamed, "Now because of you I will never be able to marry according to Southern Water Tribe law!"

Tears began to fall down my face, I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life and now I have to face the consequences. I go to the other side of the bed, grab my clothes, and head towards the room. When I was half way out the door I turn to Zuko.

"Zuko," I say and he looks up with a questioning look, "please don't tell anyone about this."

He just nods and I make my way down the hall to my room to get dressed and start breakfast.

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

Katara's words really had me thinking. Maybe I did ruin a big portion of her life just for my needs, but it's not like she didn't want it, but still. I wasn't a virgin at the time, but she was, which only makes me feel bad. I had taken plenty of girls at the palace and never felt as bad as this. I washed up and headed out to the breakfast area where everyone else was.

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

Once Zuko arrived at the area of course Toph starts talking then.

"So Sparky," she says with a smirk, "you're late. How was your night?"

"It was fine Toph. Thank you for asking," he was glaring at the blind earth bender.

"Katara how was yours?" she was at it again.

"It was good," I say calmly, "and yours."

"Well now that you mention it," Oh no! She was smirking again, "I couldn't get an ounce of sleep. There some some noises that kept me up. It sound like thumping, moan-"

"That's great Toph," Zuko cut her off, "Hopefully you can get some sleep tonight."

"I sure hope I do." She replied, "Hey Katara, can I speak to you personally?"

"Umm sure Toph," I reply with a gulp and a sigh because I knew what it would be about since she used my real name. Toph never uses my real name.

Toph and I get up and head over to her room. Once we get in there she closes the door, hops on the bed, and pats the spot beside her. I sit down and listen to the Toph start the conversation on what I already knew it was about.

"So…," she says, "what up with you and Zuko."

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly and Toph raises her eyebrow.

"You try telling that to some who didn't hear you last night and can't tell when you're lying" she states.

"No seriously Toph," I defend myself, "we just made a mistake."

"No Sweetness, having sex isn't a mistake," she shot back, "Either you want it or you don't."

"You don't get it Toph," I was tearing up now, "That may have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"Well it depends," she says and I look at her, "Do you have feelings for Sparky?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Well you need to figure out soon Sugar Queen." she replies, "Your emotions are eating you up from the inside. You two need to talk about what happened."

"I don't think I can Toph," Tears were rolling freely down my cheeks by now.

"Damnit Sugar Queen!" she yelled, "Remember when you and me couldn't stand each other." I nod "What did we do to get this far."

"Okay, Okay, Okay Toph," I say, "I get your point I will talk to him later about it."

"Good, so now that we have that out the way," she states, "how was it?"

I could feel my entire face grow hot at the question and I stay quiet.

"Was he long?" she giggled after my embarrassing moment of silence.

"You want the truth Toph?" she nods and giggled again, "Very, now I don't want to talk about this subject any more. Plus you are way too young to know about this."

"Says the girl two years older who is doing it," she mocked.

"Hey," I yell feeling embarrassed again, "It was only once and I wasn't ready then."

"Yeah whatever sure it won't." she teased, "So you ready to go back with the others now."

"It won't," I reply back, "and yes."

"Sure, let's go" she says and walks out the room with me following behind her.

OoOoOoOo

Zuko's P.O.V

I was the only one there when the girls came back. I looked up and saw that both of them had their eyes fixed on me.

"Zuko," I hear Katara say and look up, "can I have a word with you."

I nod my head and wait for her to say something, but she never did. That's when I realize the little earth bender still in the corner staring at us.

"Alone!" she yelled.

Toph just winked at us and left leaving us alone .

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning towards you." She says once she made sure that Toph was gone, "You were right it was both of our faults, I only blamed it on you because I was shocked with the whole situation."

"No you were right." I say feeling guilty, "I did seduce you and if I hadn't none of this would have happened."

"Like I said Zuko," she replies, "we both had a part in this. I just came back out to ask you if you at least wanted to be friends."

"Sure," I say actually quite relieved, " I would love to."

We shook hands and went our separate ways and for once that day I was actually happy.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Ugh, I know I know another short one. Well I promise that the next I upload with be in 2 days, have at least 2,000 words, and has a sneak peak at the end. How is that for you? I'm am truly sorry guys it's just that I am sleepy because it is 1 in the morning and I have things to do tomorrow. Until next time-

~Zutara-Lova8


	4. The Unexpected

Chapter four: The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is a year about until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

It had been about a month and a half since me and Zuko had decided to at least be friends. That means a month and a half since our little incident. Everything in the group is running as planned. Aang is going to master the 4 elements and defeat Ozai in 8 months on the day of Sozin's Comet. Zuko had come up to us yesterday saying he lost his "stuff" and he and Aang went to the ancient Sun Warriors Temple. I am a little bit worried though because I still hadn't fully trusted Zuko yet.

Just then a wave of nausea hit me and I ran over to the cliff side hanging my head over and vomiting all the contents inside my stomach out. It had been like this for the past week. I don't know what it was, but I didn't feel sick at all. Out the corner of my eye I see Toph and Sokka come towards me.

"Sugar Queen," Toph asked with concern, "you feeling alright?"

"Yes Toph," I reply, "I just felt sick for a moment, but I'm fine now."

"You sure?" I hear my brother's voice now.

"Yes Sokka," I say, "I'm sure."

"Well," I hear him begin, "Maybe you and Toph should go and see the healer in town just to make sure Katara."

"Okay," I say as I stand up, "Let's go Toph."

Toph and I made our way to the village that we saw on the way coming here. It would be a two hour walk, but we didn't really mind. I start a conversation while we make our way there.

"So Toph," I start, "What do you plan on doing once the war is over."

"Do you mean if we win or if we lose?" she asked.

"Don't think that way Toph," I say in a motherly tone, "_When_ we win."

"I'm just considering the possibilities Sweetness," she replies, "and to tell you the truth I really don't know for sure."

"Well I plan on returning to the South Pole," I say.

"Maybe I will return back to Gaoling with my family," her voice starts to trail off, "only if they accept me as the person I am now."

The rest of the trip there was silent because neither of us wanted to talk anymore. Just when I was beginning to think that we were lost Toph finally spoke up.

"We're close," she said, "probably about another 5 minutes on foot."

"Thank La," I reply, "I was beginning to think we were lost."

Just like Toph said we only walked for about another 5 minutes before the earth kingdom village came into view. When we entered it there were children playing on the streets, people gambling, and people shopping. We walked up to a young woman who was handing a little boy something.

"Excuse me," I say and she looks up at me with questioning eyes.

"Do you know where the healers place is?" I ask.

"Ahh yes, keep walking straight then make a right turn it will be in a small hut with a straw roof, can't miss it," she replies back.

"Okay thank you," I say and we continue on.

We walked for about two more minutes until we saw the house we were looking for and I knock on the door.

"Hello," a lady comes out the door and greets us with a smile, "How may I help you?"

"Are you the healer?" I ask and she nods.

"Come on in," she said still we a warm gentle smile.

"What seems to be the problem," she says.

"Well there's a lot actually," I say afraid it would take too much time.

"Go ahead Hun we got plenty of time," she replies.

"Okay," I say, "I've been throwing up a lot lately, I always have to pee, and I am also always very tired."

"So I see," she says as she begins to write down stuff on a clipboard, "are you sexually active?"

"Well not really," I say embarrassed thinking of Zuko.

"Let me reword it for you," she says, "Wait what's your name sweetie?"

"Katara," I answer back.

"Katara, have you ever had sex?" she says.

I stay quiet feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"I need you to answer this honestly Katara." She says after my moment of silence.

"Yes," I respond in a quiet voice.

"And how long ago was that?" she says.

"Almost two months," I reply.

I could hear Toph in the corner chuckling at my predicament. I wish I could just shrink in a corner instead of answering questions that had nothing to do with this situation at all.

"How long has it been since your woman's cycle," she says as she writes more stuff on a clipboard.

"My what?" I say confused, "Do you mean my moon cycle?"

"So that's what you water tribe people call it," she replies, "and yes that."

More questions that had nothing to do with the conversation at all. I was more embarrassed as ever and could image my face being redder than a tomato at the moment.

"Ummm," I count the days trying to remember when it last was and that was when it hit me. I hadn't had my moon cycle at all this month, "about 2 months I think."

"Well Katara my dear, I really don't know how to tell you this," she says and pauses, "how old are you?"

"Fourteen," I reply nervous think something fatal had happened to me.

"Katara hunny," she says and I prepare for the worst, "are you ready to become a mother?"

"A WHAT!" I say thrown off by the question.

"Sweetie you are pregnant." She says after a moment of silence.

"NO NO NO!," I yell, "there is no possible way I'm pregnant."

"Katara," she says her voice sweet and gentle, "All of the signs are there if it's anything else I really don't know what to tell you."

"It's not possible I've only had had sex once," I say as I try to testify against the situation.

"That's all it takes Katara," she replies, "and by the looks of it you are two months along."

"Congratulations Sugar Queens," Toph says as she finally joins in, "I knew I felt three heartbeats coming off you."

"Three?" I say more worried than ever. I thought 1 baby was enough please don't let it be 2.

"Yep you know what the means," she says in a joyful voice, "Twins."

"Ugh this is not the right time for this at all," I say.

"I'm sorry," the healer says, "All I can do for you is give you some paperwork about what to do when you think something went wrong during the pregnancy and some herbs to help keep you and the babies healthy."

"Okay thank you for all you have done," I say as I give her a hug.

"You are very welcome sweetheart," she replies as I give her 4 copper pieces, one for the diagnosis and three for the herbs and paperwork, and hands them to us in a basket.

We wave goodbye and part our ways as we head for an inn to stay the night at until morning. Just then I see the healer running around the corner with my water pouch.

"Katara, oh Katara dear you forgot your pouch." she says out of breath as she hands it to me, "Do you guys need a place to stay until you guys go back to where ever your going?" She then points to the sun, "it's almost sun set."

"Yes we were looking for a place now actually," I reply to her question.

"Well why don't you guys come and stay at my place for the night free of charge," she says.

"Thank you we would really like that," I say, "What is your name?"

"It's Gaia," she replies and then points to Toph, "I'm sorry we never got to introduce ourselves to each other. What is your name?"

"I'm Toph nice to meet you Gaia," she says.

Gaia then leads us to a nice sized house in the heart of the village and shows us our rooms. As soon as I get in there I flop down on the bed on my butt and put my head in my hands.

"Toph I can't believe this what am I going to do?" I ask as I start to cry.

"What's done is done Sugar Queen," she says "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Not until I start to show," I respond.

"Not even Sparky?" she asked.

"I have to tell Zuko," I reply, "I'm not going to ruin his life by popping out babies one day and he had no clue about it."

"Okay Sweetness," she said with a yawn, "Night."

"Good night Toph," I whisper as I think about how the biggest mistake of my life may have turned into the worst. I could never marry now with two babies not one coming now. I start thinking about what I was going to say to Zuko, but just give up as sleep begins to overtake me.

OoOoOoOo

I wake up and stretch with a yawn as I head to find the bathroom to clean up. I come out to see Toph had just awaken. She got ready to go not really caring about her appearance since she couldn't see it. We thanked Gaia and parted our separate ways once again. This time on our walk back to the temple we all completely silent.

Once we had finally arrived I saw Appa so I knew that Aang and Zuko must have been back. Once I see everyone walk out to greet us I was sure they were. Aang walks up to me and starts talking all about his trip to the Sun Warriors Temple. Then he says that he and Zuko have to show me something. They begin to dance and we all clap.

"Yeah," Sokka says, "That's a great dance you two learned there."

"It's not a dance," Zuko corrected, "It's a fire bending form."

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," Sokka mocks and I giggle.

"It happens to be a sacred form that's over thousands of years old." Zuko said getting irritated.

"Oh yeah," I tease, "What's your little form called?"

"The Dancing Dragon," Zuko responded with defeat and we all laugh as his lip quivers in agitation.

Everyone left the place, but Toph, Zuko and I and I realize that now was my chance to tell him.

"Zuko," I say.

"Yes Katara," I shiver as he says my name.

"Can you follow me please?" I ask.

He just shrugs his shoulders and gets up and follow me to my room. He closes the door as I sit down on the bed and part area on the bed next to me and he sits down.

"Zuko we need to talk," I say.

"Is it about that night?" he asks.

"Sort of, but it's a lot more serious than that." I reply

"Zuko I…I'm," I stuttered to get the words out.

"You're what Katara?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant," I say as I hang my head down and tear roll down my cheeks.

We start there for what felt like a year of silence until Zuko breaks it.

"Katara look at me," he says and I look up to stare into his eye.

"I know what we did was a mistake, but I will be there to support you and the baby the entire time," He says.

"Babies," I correct him.

"B...Babies," he stutters, "As in how many?"

Despite the situation I giggle, "Only two," I say.

Zuko then begins to untie my sash to my tunic, slides it off my shoulders and bends down to my belly. He begins to plant kisses across my abdomen for about a minute and then looks up at me and says…

"You know Katara, now isn't the best time to bring one baby in this world yet two."

"You don't want them?" I say disappointedly.

"No it's not the Katara it's just that we are in the middle of the war and right now isn't the best time," he explains as he runs his hands across my belly.

"Oh," I say with more understanding.

"It's just unexpected," he says groggily.

I silently agree with him as both of us lay down on the bed with his arms wrapped around my tummy. We both then quickly drift off to sleep awaiting a future full of complications.

OoOoOoOo

Gaia- Earth seen as a person (in Greek mythology, the personification of the Earth)

A/N: Wow I'm keeping my promise to you 2,098 words and even updating 1 day earlier than I promised. I'm sorry if Zuko is a bit OOC at all. I also have a problem with the lack of updates. I mean I know people are reading this because I have over 800 hits on this story. So I'm going to try something different. I won't update until my 2 reviews I have already goes up to 5. Come on guys that's 3 more reviews and you don't even have to be a member to review. So as soon as I get 5 more reviews I will continue the story. Also as I promised here is your sneak peak…

OoOoOoOo

Katara's P.O.V

"Katara?" Zuko says as I wake up in his arms.

"Yes," I reply.

"What is going to happen to us after this war?" he asks

"I don't know at the moment we'll see the time comes," I answer.

"Well," he starts to say but stops.

"What?" I encourage him to continue at what he was saying.

"Can we at least," he says and pauses, "Can we at least be more than friends for now?"

OoOoOoOo

A/N: That's enough for now. If you want to find out more all you have to do is take 15 seconds of your life and review. Good Bye for now it's 1 in the morning again. LOL!

~Zutara-Lova8


	5. Secrets Exposed

Chapter five: Secerts Exposed

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is a year about until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

(I'm going to start writing the entire story in Katara's P.O.V. It's just easier for me to update and it can leave you to think about what other emotions are running through the other characters minds.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

"Katara?" Zuko says as I wake up in his arms.

"Yes," I reply.

"What is going to happen to us after this war?" he asks

"I don't know at the moment we'll see the time comes," I answer.

"Well," he starts to say but stops.

"What?" I encourage him to continue at what he was saying.

"Can we at least," he says and pauses, "Can we at least be more than friends for now?"

My heart stops at the question because I hadn't really thought about that.

"W…Why Zuko?" I ask, "Why now."

"Have you forgotten or something?" he says as he lays his hand on my stomach, "You're pregnant."

"I know you don't have to remind me," I say, "It's just I don't want to become too attached to you and have to let you go once the war is over."

"Katara you don't have to worry about that," Zuko chuckled, "I _will_ be there for my children. I'm not my father. Katara I agree that what we did was a mistake, but there is no changing what has happened. Just let me in to be there for them. Just for now."

"I don't know what to do Zuko," I reply as I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Well maybe this can make it up for you," he responds as he leans down and captures my lips into a searing kiss.

I responded to the kiss with the same amount of passion until we both run out of breath.

"Yes," I pant and then we kiss again as he pulls me in his lap and starts to string his hands through my hair. That was all great until Toph busted through the door and we pulled away quickly.

"Okay lovebirds time to get up I'm hungry, she complains, "Oh, and by the way Sparky congratulations on the new additions to the family. You must have did a number on her."

Zuko begins to cough uncontrollably, I could feel my face flush of all color, and Toph…well was same old same old Toph on the floor laughing her butt off.

"TOPH!" I scream, "Get out now!"

"Fine I don't need to be told twice," she says, "Just thought I would congratulate Sparky on his accomplishment."

"Oh," I say pissed, "I see how it is, now I'm an accomplishment."

"You know what?" Toph retorted, "I think I'll go and wake the others up. Good Bye."

I get off the bed and begin to find my shirt so I could put it on and start breakfast. Once I find it I put it on, kiss Zuko on the cheek, and sway my hips on the way out the door just to aggravate him. I freeze as I feel something grab my hips.

"Where do you think you're going," he says as he pulls me back to bed.

"Seriously Zuko you have to st-," I start unable to finish as his lips met mine.

"This is your fault…peasant," he added with a smirk.

"What if someone sees us?" I ask, "Plus I have to cook breakfast."

"Fine," he sighed then did a devilish smile, "I'll just have to deal with you after breakfast."

"Mmph," I moan as he kisses me one more time and smacks my butt as I make my way to cook breakfast.

OoOoOoOo

"Umm Katara," Sokka questioned while staring at the food, "What is this?"

"It's roasted Koi fish eyeballs," I answer cheerfully, "Don't you like them?"

"NO!, I want meat, Not whatever shit this is," Sokka says.

"You don't like it," I say as I begin to cry, "You know what Sokka? Fuck you, because I worked really hard on those and think they are delicious."

"Oh no," Toph mutters, "Not with the mood swings. Those aren't suppose to start for another month or so."

"Toph!," I yell with tears streaming down my cheeks, "Why would you possibly say that with him right there?"

"What!" Sokka shrieked, "Did you just say mood swings?"

"Oh no Sokka," I say off the top of my head try to think of any excuse, "We were just talking about my moon cycle," I even offer a cheesy smile at the end.

"Then why would she be talking about something not starting for months?" Sokka stated as he did hand motions trying to put the two together. That's when it finally hit him.

"Toph," Zuko mumbled, "I am going to kill you."

"Holy Shit Katara," Sokka bellowed, "Can I see you in my room NOW!"

"WAIT!," Aang yelled, "We all just need to stay calm. Also what is a moon cycle?"

"Just forget it Aang?" Sokka said, "Katara go to my room right now."

OoOoOoOo

"Katara," Sokka said in a deadly voice, "Who is the father?"

I gulp and reply nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Bullshit!" Sokka hollered, "I know the signs of pregnancy. I remember when mom was pregnant with you. First you were throwing up, always sleeping, weird food cravings, and know mood swings. What did the healer really tell you and don't you lie to me?"

I stayed quiet hoping I could turn invisible if I stayed still long enough.

"Katara answer me right now!" Sokka said continuing to yell.

"What do you want me to say that you already don't know?" I mumble.

"Are you pregnant?" Sokka asks his voice lowering, but still at a shout.

"Yes," I whisper in a voice so soft that no one but me could hear.

"What was that?" Sokka shouts.

"Damnit Sokka," I yell, "I said yes now what are you going to do about it."

"_Who is the father?" _Sokka's voice had immediately went back to deadly.

"That's my business to know Sokka," I retort, "not yours."

"Considering the fact that I promised dad I would keep you safe," Sokka said his voice raising, "YES IT"S IS!"

"I'm perfectly safe Sokka," I say, "You don't have to worry."

"I will find the monster that did…this," he points to my stomach as he says this, "to you."

"You act like it's a bad thing Sokka," I say, "I love the babies, the dad loves the babies, and the babies will love us."

"BABIES," Sokka shrieks, "Katara you are fourteen!"

"Yes twins," I say confidently trying to change the subject to this instead of who the babies' father is, "and I know how old I am Sokka."

"Katara stop procrastinating," he says, "I will ask you this once more and only once more Katara. Who is the father?"

I begin to choke up trying to get the words out as I begin to cry again, "Zuko," I manage to croak in between my sobs.

"I'm going to kill that asshole," Sokka said picking up his boomerang look for blood.

"Sokka stop," I plead, "I don't want Aang to know. I didn't even want you to know, but Toph had to go running her big mouth."

"I don't care about what Aang knows and what he doesn't know," Sokka grunts, "I'm going to kill Zuko before I worry about anything else."

"No don't do it," I beg, "It will send Aang into Avatar State and have you forgotten already? It takes two to have a baby."

"You actually agreed into having sex with this asshole?" Sokka asked in awe.

"It was only once and I agree it was a mistake and I should have waited, but if I could go back in time and change it I wouldn't have done it any differently."

After hearing my words Sokka storms out of the room looking for blood, but only a certain person's blood. _Zuko's. _I got up and started chasing after him begging him to stop what he was doing.

Once he found Zuko he shoved him up against the wall and started to grumble in a deep voice so no one else would hear what he was saying.

"You sick bastard," he punched him in the gut and Zuko held his stomach in pain, "you knocked my sister up. Now what are you going to do," he finished off by smacking him across the face and Zuko yelped in pain.

Once he let go of Zuko I rushed over to him to heal any bruises he might have had. After I checked him over I offer him my hand to help him get up and we walking down the hallway with our hands locked together until we turned the corner and were meet with the face of a livid Sokka.

A/N: Ha Ha I left you with a cliff hanger. If you want to know what's going to happen next all you have to do is give me 5 more reviews so the number goes up to 11. This is really pissing me off guys, I mean seriously. Over 1000 hits, but only 6 reviews and 2 are from the same person, and I thank that person very much more reviewing. I mean seriously guys if I don't get some major reviews from you I'm going to discontinue the story. Until then this is so déjà vu, its one in the morning again for the 3rd day in a row. So anyways R&R.

~Zutara-Lova8


	6. Threats

Chapter five: Threats

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is a year about until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

(I'm going to start writing the entire story in Katara's P.O.V. It's just easier for me to update and it can leave you to think about what other emotions are running through the other characters minds.

Also I would like to thank Hollywood143  
for the idea for this chapter . Kudos, special recommendation goes out to you. Also I would like to thank you all for giving me the amount of review I needed, so here is your story. Also I'm sorry for the lack of updating I had a lot to do this week :-( But I'm back now! So how about we all enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming. Yeah!

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

After hearing my words Sokka storms out of the room looking for blood, but only a certain person's blood. _Zuko's. _I got up and started chasing after him begging him to stop what he was doing.

Once he found Zuko he shoved him up against the wall and started to grumble in a deep voice so no one else would hear what he was saying.

"You sick bastard," he punched him in the gut and Zuko held his stomach in pain, "you knocked my baby sister up. Now what are you going to do?" he finished off by smacking him across the face and Zuko yelped in pain.

Once he let go of Zuko I rushed over to him to heal any bruises he might have had. After I checked him over I offer him my hand to help him get up and we walking down the hallway with our hands locked together until we turned the corner and were meet with the face of a livid Sokka.

"You two," he growled through his teeth and pointed at us, "in the room now."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Sokka!" I yell back.

"Well you don't really have a choice," he sneered, "Do you?"

I huff and stomp angrily into the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted.

I already pissed as much as I was going to get from these damn mood swings and Sokka's yelling was not helping the situation. So I basically did what I thought was best…stayed silent.

"Fine you don't wanna talk," Sokka shouted, "I'm just going to have to assume that Zuko raped you."

"Look Sokka!" Zuko stepped in, "Don't start accusing people. I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"Stop arguing," I yell then turn and look at my brother, "Did you tell Aang?"

"No," Sokka stated and I looked up at him, "I didn't want to jeopardize the mission like you already did."

"I'm done with you Sokka," I say as calmly as I can with tear coming down my cheeks, "If you can't accept the situation how it is, then that is your problem."

"I don't even know if you're my sister anymore," he simply replies and leaves the room.

I stand up and go towards my room when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up knowing already who it was. _Zuko._

"Just leave me alone," I say and walked away feeling depressed.

I don't like to be given the silent treatment. Even if I know I deserve it and I never liked to get it from any especially my own brother. I don't know why this had to happen to me out all people. What would gran-gran say? Oh Tui, what would dad say? If only I had thought about this before it happened. I never meant to hurt anyone and it turns out that almost everyone, but Toph are going to be hurt by the situation. How am I going to explain this to Aang especially? I wonder if he even knows how babies are created. Did the monks even teach them that kind of stuff? Probably not. While I was walking the entire time I hadn't even noticed I had walked right into Aang. Great, just the last person I wanted to see.

"Hi Katara," he said with one of his genuine smiles, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I respond trying to let him hear my voice crack, "I'm fine Aang I'm just a little bit tired I was going to go to sleep right now." I lied. I was really going to go and cry until I couldn't anymore.

After staring at me for a bit he finally continued down the whistling a tune. I sigh in relief and hurry up to go to my room without disruptions. Once I make it I sit down trying to remember not to flop anymore so I don't cause harm to the babies.

"Hi there little ones," I say as I put my hand on my stomach, "I am so confused right now I don't know what to do."

"I mean I love Aang," I start, "but just not the way he feels for me. It's sort of like how a mother treats a child. Zuko and I on the other hand, we have like a mutual relationship I mean I kn-," I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I stand up and straighten my clothes, head over to the door, and crack it open so I could see who it was. Of course it was Zuko. Topaz eyes started into cerulean ones for what felt like an eternity until one of them finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I interrogate.

"I was here to check on you." He answered, "You seemed pretty pissed earlier."

"I still am," I say, "This is going to be a long 7 months."

"I know," he replies, "plus it doesn't help with your brother threatening?"

"What did he say to you this time?" I say angrily.

"That he was going to cut off my 'man parts' and throw them in a river to assure I don't have any more children," he scoffed.

"Yep," I say not astonished, "that sounds like Sokka."

"Just one more thing we have to get over," he says as he gives me a hug and kisses my forehead, "Threats."

A/N: Sorry for this short chapter and any character that's too OOC. Like l said I've been really busy these past few days. Also I have really bad writer's block. So it's up to you reviewers to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter because I'm doomed right now. I can't update if you don't review because like I say I'm out of ideas. I'm not going to chose everyone's idea either, only the best. So until next time…

Zutara-Lova8


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter five: Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is a year about until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

(I'm going to start writing the entire story in Katara's P.O.V. It's just easier for me to update and it can leave you to think about what other emotions are running through the other characters minds.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

It had been two months since I had had my argument with Sokka. Zuko and I were starting to act like a couple in love and Sokka was finally beginning to accept the situation. Things are already back to the way things are suppose to be, except for a little bit of tension in the air. This also means that I am now 4 months pregnant and am starting to show. I have to start stretching my robes out now so no one, but the people who already know, will sense my pregnancy. I should go into town and get more clothes for me and some supplies, but I have just been too tired lately to go. I strip down into my bidding, because I find it more comfortable than wearing my tight clothes, and drift off into a soft slumber.

My dreams were interrupted by a knock at the door. I stretch my arms, yawn, and then waddle over to the door and say in a raspy voice, "Who is it?"

"Me," replies the voice at the door.

I stand back to open the door, and when I do I am greeted with a tender kiss on the lips. I feel one of Zuko's hands wrap around my waist to pull me into a gentle hug, while the other one wonders to my slightly swollen abdomen. I shut the door and pull him over to the bed so we could talk like we usually do.

"Zuko," I say as he pulls me close to him.

"Hmm?" He responded with his head buried into my long, brown tresses.

"What do you want to name them?" I say as I look down at my tummy.

"I don't know," Zuko replied in a calm voice, "I think we should choose them when they are actually born. That way the name suits them better. I mean we don't want to choose a name and find out it doesn't suit them."

"You're beginning to become wise like your uncle," I complimented.

"Yeah I guess," He sighed at the mention of his uncle, but perked right back up again as he found a way to change the subject, "but I am enjoying one thing right now."

"What?" I giggled.

"How you're filling out," Zuko chuckled as he poked her breast.

"Oww!" I yelp, "That hurt." My breasts were still tenders, so it hurt really badly if anyone touched them.

"Come on," He said as he held out his hand for me to take, "It's time to meet up with the others.

OoOoOoOo

When I got to the campsite everyone was already there, including Zuko. I let him go before me so that I could wash up. I also noticed one more thing. Everyone was just gathered there looking at a map. I sit in an empty space beside Zuko, by instinct, and start to stare at the map too.

"Katara," I look up at the mention of my voice to see who the source came from.

"I saved you a spot right here beside me," Aang said as he patted the place next to him.

"I'm fine Aang," I say, "really." I give him a cheerful smile to reassure my answer with him.

"So this is the closest village to town," Teo said as he pointed to a place on a map, "We thought that this was closer just because we passed it on the way here, but it turned out that this place is closer by at least an hour."

"Wait," I interrupt, "What are we all looking at?"

"Were out of meat Sugar Queen," Toph answered and I could hear Sokka complaining in the back ground, "and unless you want to eat fish the entire time, Aang and Sokka are going to go into town for a few hours and get some stuff with the money Sparky bought us. Instead of going to that Earth Kingdom village we went to earlier, we are going to go to a Fire Nation one that is closer."

"Wouldn't they recognize Aang's tattoo though?" I ask concerned.

"We got it all covered Sweetness," Toph replies in a laid-back tone, "Twinkle Toes would just where a hat that covers his tattoo. So basically that same clothes he wore as when we were in the other fire nation village and, also Sokka."

"But last time Aang had to go to school because of those clothes." I remark.

"Well today is a national holiday in the Fire Nation," Zuko butt in, "It's the summer solstice so no one is at school today."

"Okay," Haru said, "Do you guys need me to come with you?"

"Naw," Sokka responded, "You can stay here with the rest of the people. We should be back in 5 hours at the maximum."

Once they said good bye they were off down the trail to the village. The rest of us just sat around in a circle looking at each other until Toph finally said something.

"Hey guys," she started, "who wants to play a game?"

"Depends on the game," Zuko stated simply

"Truth or Dare," Toph added with a smirk.

"Okay," he simply replied and got up to sit in the circle.

"I start first," Toph declared.

"Fine," I say, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she responded

"Okay," I say, "Who in this group do you like?"

"Who in this group do you like?" she said quickly.

I gulp already knowing what she was trying to do, "That's not how it works Toph answer the question," I say standing my ground.

"Fine," she muttered, "I like Aang, okay?"

I simply smile with a knowing smile, "I knew it."

"Okay now it's my turn to dare," she says, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I answered boldly.

"Are you still a virgin?" she said with a smirk already knowing the answer, which some people in the circle didn't.

"Katara would never, Toph," Haru said, "I don't even know why you asked that.

"Wait what is a virgin?" The Duke asked.

"YES!" I shout, "I have never had sex," I said more calmly with a look in my eyes telling Toph that if she even thought about saying it was a lie; she would end up in the ocean being food for fish.

"Fine Sugar Queen," she stated in a defensive voice, "you didn't have to shout it. I believe you."

I just rolled my eyes as we continued the game, "Truth or Dare, Haru?" Teo asked.

"Dare," he said in a cocky tone.

"I dare you to kiss Katara," he said and everything went quiet except for Zuko who gave a disgusted gag.

When I saw Haru coming over to me with a smile on his face I knew that he really didn't mind kissing me, but I did so when he was just about to kiss me on the lips I turned my head to where his lips only touched my cheeks.

"The dare is over," I state quickly, "You can go back."

I could hear Zuko sneer in the in a distasteful voice beside me, "Now it's my turn."

"So Sparky," Toph started, "I dare you to go skinny dipping with Sugar Queen."

I gap my mouth open not believing what I just heard. I wasn't that I had a problem with Zuko; it's just that she said it in from of all of the people.

"Why does every dare revolve around me?" I whine, "I will do it under one condition. None of you will look, under any circumstances."

Once everyone agreed not to look, but to count on Toph that I did the dare, Zuko and I went over to the lake that was on the other side of the temple and stripped. My face flushed at the feeling of Zuko's eyes roaming over my body. I gasp at the feeling of something warm wrapping around my waist.

"I am glad we are finally alone," he whispered seductively in my ear, "I couldn't stand the thought of Haru kissing you."

"That's why I turned my head," I said as I planted a sweet, gentle kiss on his chapped lips and place his hands on my slightly swollen womb with mine over then, "They are growing more and more," I smile.

"I know," he stated with a smile back, "It's hard to believe that they will be here in only 5 months."

"Me too," I add and kiss him again, "We better get this dare over."

"Sure," he said with a smirk and begins talking again, "peasant."

I hit him playfully and waddle over into the cool water. I look behind me and don't see Zuko and start to worry until I feel something pull my leg under water. I laugh as I come up facing a pair of topaz eyes, but then say and a concerned voice.

"Zuko we can't play as much anymore. You have to remember that there are children inside of there," I say as I point to my stomach.

"Sure," he said in a mocking voice, "anything for you dear."

I punch him in the arm and come back out of the water and start to get dressed again.

"Damnit," I say as I notice my clothes still having problems fitting, "I should have asked Sokka to get me a maternity dress while he went to town. These barely fit; I'm getting fat already," I say feeling depressed at my weight gain.

"I think you look beautiful," he replied as he nibbled against your ear, "come on it's time to get back before the rest of the group thinks I raped you."

I giggle at the comment as I start to put on my clothes. Once I am fully dressed I take Zuko's hand and we walk back to camp together.

A/N: Sorry guys for the hold up. I was supposed to update two days ago, but I had to do something. This entire week I have been extremely tired so I'm sorry. Oops and before I forget, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! So anyway I've finally updated and I need at least 5 reviews before I continue. You don't even have to be a member to review so just review. I also need more ideas for the next chapter. So in your review tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter and I will try (no promises) to include that in there. Until next time…

~Zutara-Lova8


	8. True Love

Chapter eight: True Love

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is about 5 months until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

(I'm going to start writing the entire story in Katara's P.O.V. It's just easier for me to update and it can leave you to think about what other emotions are running through the other characters minds.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

I am now six months pregnant with the twins. I am extremely showing and I am sure that the others in the group know for sure, but I am not totally sure about Aang. I think that he is thinking that I just put on a lot of weight and the thought of me being pregnant just escaped his mind. I can sort of understand with him growing up with monks, he probably thinks that babies just fall from the sky and land and land at your door step. However I am going to have to tell him about me and Zuko sooner or later, I am just hoping later.

Zuko is making some tea for us all right now while the rest of us are just sitting around talking. It was sunset and we were all sitting around enjoying the time we had before we went to bed.

"No one can make tea like Uncle," he says, "but hopefully I learned a thing or two."

He asked us if we would like to hear his uncle's favorite tea joke and everyone agreed. He said something that made no sense and everyone's faces just look deadpanned.

"Well," he stared, "It's funnier when uncle tells it."

"Right," I tease, "Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing."

Once I said that everyone else started laughing and Zuko takes this opportunity to whisper something in my ear.

"We need to talk tonight," He says and I shiver from the feeling of his breath on my ear.

I nod back to him and as quickly as he came he left and we all enjoy our tea. I look over towards Sokka because because I saw movement out the corner of my eye, and look up to see Zuko and my brother going somewhere. I just ignore it and walk back to my room, but stop when I hear my name being called.

"Katara," a voice calls out of breath, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure Aang," I reply and lean against the wall to hear what he has to say.

"I like you new dress," he points out the new blue maternity dress I bought last time we were about to go back to the village.

"Thanks," I say and then I knew that now was the time to tell Aang before he really got hurt from this situation. "Umm…Aang I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it?" He responded in his usually cheerful voice.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." I say with a shaky breath expecting him to yell, but the exact opposite happened.

"That's great Katara," he says he voice still happy and then I began to question myself.

"Do you even know what has to be done to have a baby?" I ask.

"Well," He begins, "Not really."

"Aang," I start not really knowing how I'm going to finish, "I like Zuko a lot…almost to the point to where I'm in love with him."

The happy look on his face slowly began to melt into a face of anger clouded over with sadness.

"But Katara," he whines, "How could you be in how with him when I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

"I'm sorry Aang," I apologize, "but Zuko and I are having these babies together and along the way I fell in love with him."

It was as if Aang couldn't take anymore news and turned around and ran the other direction. Around about the same time Zuko came my direction and saw tears slipping my cheeks.

"Katara," he said in a concerned voice as he wrapped his arms around my growing tummy, "What's wrong"

"Aang," I choke out, "I told Aang about us and I really think I hurt his feelings."

"Hush Katara," Zuko whispered as he planted a kiss on my forehead, "No times for mood swings. He was bound to find out."

"It's not like that Zuko!"I shout as I pull myself out of the embrace, "It's not about mood swings at all. What if Aang does like he always does in situation like this? RUN AWAY! Then what are we going to do? We can't fight the fire lord alone!"

Zuko grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room so no one else would hear us arguing.

"Well then WHEN did you plan on telling him?" Zuko shot back, "After the babies were born? When they are born we will have about 2 months 'til Sozin's comet. Not even that long. Aang won't have any time to cool down knowing how long he can hold a grudge and won't do well at all. Do you want that? Agni! Katara you drive me crazy"

"I'm sorry," I say as he pulls me into a warm embrace and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay," Zuko said with reassuring words, "I just think that you said it at the right time, so now he has time to cool off before the comet."

"I guess you're right," I sigh, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Zuko said as he pulled me back down towards the bed, "I probably won't be here for a couple of days."

"What!" I gasp, "Why not where would you possibly be?"

"I know your brother is up to something," He replied calmly.

He begins to untie the sash that closed my dress and opened it. He then starts to gently rub my swollen belly.

"I can't tell you where he's going because you'll probably want to go too. As the father of my children I cannot allow the mother of my children to go on this journey with me, especially while you're carrying two little Zuko's." He continued in the same calming tone, but said the ending in an amused joking tone.

"Little Zuko's?" I say with a raised eyebrow, "Who said I'm having boy's anyway? And even if they are I won't name them little Zuko."

"My fatherly instinct tells me that they're going to be boys," Zuko said.

"Well my motherly instinct says that they will be girls or at least one girl and one boy," I tease, "Plus motherly instinct is always better than fathers." I say as I stick out my tongue."

"Says who?" Zuko says in an amused tone still rubbing my stomach.

"You haven't been carrying them in your stomach for 6 months, have you?" I respond.

"Good point," he says as he lays his hand still in one spot, "Do they kick a lot?"

"Sometimes," I say as I ponder, "It depends really."

"Katara," I hear him say?

"Hmm?" I answer with a sleepy yawn.

"What if I'm not a good father?" His tone has changed from calming to worried.

"What are you talking about Zuko?" I reassure him, "You won't make a great father. You'll make an excellent father. I can't think of anyone else better to have them with?"

"It's just my father and the rest of my descendents. What if I end up doing this to my child?" He says as he puts his hand over his scar, "Scar them for life."

To think Zuko would even consider to think such a thing. I was pissed off at him, so I did what I thought was reasonable. I smacked him…Hard. Zuko look back at me and surprise shown in his topaz eyes. I gently take my hand and place it over the spot I smack him.

"Zuko, why would you even think about you doing that to your own child," I say as I rub my hand over the scar, "I know you are not a monster."

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, "It's just coming from my family-"

"Zuko your family has nothing to do with this," I cut him off, "You are your own person and I know you will be an amazing father to not one, but two kids."

"Thanks 'Tara," He says as he nuzzles his head into my neck and I smile at the nickname.

"Katara," I hear him say into my neck and shudder at the feeling of his hot breath against my neck.

"Hmm?" I answer as he brings his head up so our eyes meet.

"I love you," He whispered as he pulled me into a passionate kiss and I smile sweetly as we broke apart.

"I love you too," we the last words that were exchange between us as I turn on my side and laid my head on Zuko's chest and drifted to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

I am extremely sorry for leaving you all hanging for about a month. I know I said I would update as soon as June came but between waiting for my test scores, volunteering non-stop, and always having company over I never had the time to update. So, I finally had some free time and an idea in my head and quickly typed this up. I know it is sort for my time being away, but I promise the next chapter will have at least 2000 words. If I get 5 reviews I will put a sneak peak for the next chapter and will make sure the chapter after that will have at least 2000 words too, but that is only if I get 5 reviews. I love you guys and I am sorry again yesterday I stayed up until 5 am trying to come up with an idea for this chapter. R&R!

~Zutara-Lova8


	9. Check up

Chapter nine: Check up

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is about 5 months until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

(I'm going to start writing the entire story in Katara's P.O.V. It's just easier for me to update and it can leave you to think about what other emotions are running through the other characters minds.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of a warm sensation on my face and open my eyes slowing to see the sun peaking thought the window. I sit up groggily, my stretch my arms, and look to the spot beside me. True to his word, Zuko was gone this morning. My stomach jumps a little bit as I feel the babies start to kick. The babies that I will love forever. The babies the me and Zuko brought into this world together.

As I make my way to the meeting area, I see Momo sleeping with a wrinkled piece of paper in his hands. Confused I go over to grab it and begin to study the parchment. I heard I a noise behind me and spin around to see Toph and Aang coming towards me.

"What does it say?" she grumbled.

"_Need Meat. Gone Fishing. Back in a few days.__ Sokka and Zuko,_" I sigh, "It also says, _Aang practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do 20 sets of fire fist and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger-frog croak_. _Zuko._"

Just then A badger-frog croaked and Aang complains about how nobody else had homework. I just giggle thinking about how Zuko going to make Aang work 24/7 on his firebending. As Aang starts his hot squats I tell him that me and Toph should be back the next day because we were going to go to the healer in the town to check on my babies.

OoOoOoOo

The walk to the village was miserable. There was one baby that kicked me the entire way to the town. It was a long walk too because we were headed to the Earth Kingdom village instead of the Fire Nation one.

"Gee Sugar Queen," Toph growled, "Calm that baby down, it's messing up my vibrations."

"I'm trying," I say as I gently place my hand on my stomach trying to get the baby to calm down.

"Those are Sparky's kids alright," Toph joked, "That one you got there definitely has some attitude problems."

"Shut up Toph!" I snap sick of hearing her talk.

"Tsk tsk, mood swings," Toph replied with a smirk, "I can't wait until this hot heads pop out."

"Toph!" I snarl in a low voice.

"Calm down I was just joking," she responded, "Come on, hurry up we're almost there."

"Easy for you say when your not waddling around with twenty pounds of extra weight on swollen ankles." I say sick of this pregnancy.

"I'm not the one who got pregnant," she says as she sicks out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Ugh," I grunt as I walk into the healers hut.

"Hey girls," Gaia greets us warmly.

"Hey Gaia," I reply, "We came here for a check up on the baby."

"Okay, just sit down over there," Gaia says as she points to the examination table.

I pull up my leggings as I sit down wait for her to come over. I see some stuff hanging up on the wall and take a look at it. Some stuff was about the common cold, while others where about different types of sicknesses I never heard of. Out the corner of my eye I see Gaia coming over to me with some tools and a clipboard.

"So lets start," she says as she lifts my dress up just enough to measure my stomach. I hear her mummer words under her breath and continue measuring. She then takes out a tool used to measure the babies heart beat and nods to herself.

"So far you seem to be in track," she says, "The babies are nice and healthy. How are your symptoms now?"

"Umm," I answer thinking about it, "I have swollen ankles, maybe a few mood swings, and I may eat a little big more."

"Right Sugar Queen," Toph says from the corner not letting any of us forget she was there, "First of all you have mood swings almost everyday, you were about to chew my head off on the way over here and come on, you probably more the Snoozles."

"Snoozles?" Gaia questioned.

"My older brother," I respond, "No one eat and sleeps more than him."

"I don't know Sweetness," Toph says again, "I think you set a new record."

I just ignored her comment and continued to listen to what Gaia was saying.

"So far you are about 27 weeks along," she says will writing something on your clipboard, "That means you have about 13 more weeks to go. This also means your probably about to be in your 7th month, so about three more months."

"Okay," I respond, "Thank you,"

"Also, how do you plan on feeding the babies?" she asked.

"You know, I haven't really given it much thought," I say, "I think breast feeding since I've seen the women at the tribe do it and they say it's healthier for the baby. Plus it is free."

"Good choice," she replied, "Do you think you are going to be in town when you have the baby?"

"I don't know," I say as I start to think about how we were still wanted by the Fire Nation, "Probably not thought."

"You know Katara?" she states, "Traveling is not good for the babies."

"I know, but we just can't stay here long, that's all." I tell her quickly.

"Okay," she responds, "Just remember that try not to travel too much in the latter months of the pregnancy, because the babies will be here sooner than you think."

"I'll try my best Gaia," I say, "Thanks for the check up."

"No problem," she replied, "Are you good on herbs?"

"Oh yes, they should last until the babies are born," I say as I had her on copper piece for the check up.

"Bye Katara," she said as she waved to us on our way out the door, "Bye Toph,"

We just wave back as we made our way to find an inn for the night. We walked for about 15 minutes until we came across one with reasonable prices. I paid the owner one silver piece for our meals and for our rooms to put our stuff up.

Once we were inside our room I sat down at the table and ate the stew that we were handed on our way to our rooms. After I was done eating I sat on the bed and began to take my hair loopies out and brush my hair.

"So Sugar Queen how are you and Sparky getting along?" Toph asked.

"Good I guess," I reply, "Yesterday he told me he loved me."

"Hmm, turns out Sparky does have a soft side," Toph teased, "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him back," I said, "I'm gonna go and used the washroom, okay?"

"Fine," she said back, "I don't see how you guys can stand to be clean. I prefer to coat my self in a healthy layer of my element."

"That's what I'm 'bout to do, Toph," I giggled as I made my way to the washroom connected to the suite.

After I finished bathing I put my hair up in a high pony tail and threw on the nightgown that I had bought around the same time I bought my maternity dress. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I made my way back in the room to find Toph asleep on one of the beds. I yawned and made my way over to the another bed in the room and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up to feel the babies kicking me. I put my hand on my stomach and try to calm them down, and luckily it worked. Toph was still over in her bed sleep so I walked to the kitchen area to pick up our meals and bring them back to our room. Once I got back Toph was up sitting up on the bed stretching and yawning. She stood up and made her way over to me.

"Thanks Sweetness," she said as she sat down at the table and began to eat the breakfast. On the tray was platypus eggs, mango, komodo sausage, and jasmine tea. Once we were done I started to speak.

"We should get going now," I say," I don't want to leave them at the temple alone too long. They only have two benders there, who knows what could happen."

"Okay," she replied as I grabbed my bag as we headed out the the door.

OoOoOoOo

Once we were back at temple we saw Aang and the other greet us. I walked down the hallway towards my room until I bumped into something. I looked up to see that, that something was Aang.

"Hey Aang," I say, "Did you need something?"

"Katara," He begins as he look down at his hands, "I just want to know why we can't be together."

"I already told you Aang," I say with a hint of annoyance in my tone, "I'm pregnant."

"I don't really see what that has to do with anything," He shot back.

"What do you mean you don't see what it has to do with anything?" I yell, "I. Had. SEX. With. Zuko. And. Now. I'm. Pregnant!" I shout as I have to spell it out for him.

"So you're saying that if you weren't pregnant we could be together?" Aang asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Aang," I say, "I can't return your feelings. I love Zuko."

I cringe slightly when I saw Aang face wash over with sadness, then get cover with anger as he glared at me.

"It's not fair!" he shouted, "I loved you first! I loved ever since I first saw you! Why him! It's not fair."

"I'm really sorry Aang. Life's not fair," I apologize as I watch him storm out of the hallway.

I sigh and make my way to the closest room, which just happened to be Zuko's, and lay on the bed. I stuff my face into his pillow and breath in his smoky scent. Right now I just wish Zuko was back so I could bury my face in the crook of neck, have him wrap his arms around my waist, and tell me everything is going to be alright.

OoOoOoOo

**Next time on the Unexpected...**

OoOoOoOo

**Situations get bad **

OoOoOoOo

"Look I know you are probably mad at me, but I just-," Zuko started, but was cut off my Hakoda.

"You took my daughter's honor and got her pregnant at fourteen!" Hakoda snapped, "And you're the son of the man who ordered people to destroy my tribe and kill my wife! Why should I not be mad at you!You ruined my only daughter!" He bellowed as he pounded his fist into the table and stormed out the room.

OoOoOoOo

**Then turn from bad to worst**

OoOoOoOo

"Why would she save you and turn against Azula?" Katara asked, "Why are you so special to Mai."

"She was my girlfriend back in the Fire Nation," Zuko responded with a sigh.

"SHE WAS YOU'RE WHAT!" She screamed while close to tears, "I hate you. Get Out!" she yelled as she pointed towards the door."

OoOoOoOo

**Then turn from bad to out of hand**

"I don't want Katara to travel around anywhere with her condition," Hakoda told the group, "I want her to come to the south pole with me and stay there with me even after the babies are born. I don't want her to go to the Fire Nation."

"WHAT!" was the response that came out of everyone's mouth in the group.

OoOoOoOo

Sorry about the delay in updating my Microsoft Office trail was up so I had to install Open Office to get my stories done. Also with open office they don't tell you how many words you write so I'm sorry if I didn't remain true to my promise even, though I hope I did. You know what also happened? Well, to make a long story short I put a lock code on my laptop. So when I went to unlock my computer it wouldn't let me in. Once I was finally able to get in my charger broke and I had to order a new one. I mean really Verizon Wireless? Overnight delivery my ass. It has almost been a month and I'm sorry. Don't blame me, blame my stupid computer and Verizon, lol. On the bright side, as soon as I unlocked and got my new charger, I installed Open Office and began to write this chapter. Also I had my sneak peak I promised since I got my 5 reviews minimum I needed reviews I asked for. You guys are awesome! R&R and until next time...

~Zutara-Lova8


	10. Rage and Engagments

Chapter ten: Rage and Engagements

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is about 5 months until Sozin's Comet. You'll see why later. :-]

(I'm going to start writing the entire story in Katara's P.O.V. It's just easier for me to update and it can leave you to think about what other emotions are running through the other characters minds.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

When I woke up I looked around me to find myself not in my own room. Why am I in Zuko's room I thought to myself. Then I remembered the events from last night that led me here. I stand up and head to the a washroom to clean up for the day. Once everything else is done I go to the eating area, prepare breakfast, and call everyone to eat.

Once we ate we all did our daily routine of either training or doing chores for the rest of the day. During this time I thought about what Zuko and I were going to do once the babies were born. I was only fourteen- wait no, I can't believe I had forgot my own birthday. It had passed five days ago, I was fifteen, and I had forgotten. It seemed as if everyone else did, but that would be perfectly reasonable since no one but Sokka knew. Once the sun had set I went outside to go do some training by the fountain when I heard a loud noise and ran to see where it was coming from. Apparently everyone else heard too, because they were right behind me. We all got in our bending or fighting stances about to attack until I saw the person I had been longing for, for the past few days come into my view. _Zuko._

"What are you doing in this thing?" I asked as I see them in a giant war ship, "What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kinda got destroyed," he replied with a delicious smirk.

"That sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang said.

Just then at the sound of fishing trip, Toph piped in on the conversation also, "Did you at least get some good meat?"

"I did, the best meat of all," Sokka said with a dreamy look on his face, "The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

I just stood there for a quick second shock that Sokka actually thought something was better than real meat until I saw who came off the warship. It was Suki, my dad, and some guy that I had never seen in my life.

"I'm new what's up everybody," I heard the new guy say in the background, but the only person I was focused on was my dad.

"Dad," I said and ran up to give him and hug. Just I suddenly remembered my pregnant belly and pulled away to see the shocked look at my dad's face sketching over with anger.

"I can explain," I say quickly and look over towards Zuko for help as I feel the tears build up in my eyes, "I'm so sorry dad." I sob as I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Who is it?" I heard him say in a whisper.

"What?" I look up at him confused.

"Who is the father, Katara?" He replied.

I look over at Zuko feeling bad for the raft he would have to endure. I give him a questionable look asking if it was okay if I told and he just nodded.

"Zuko," I say in a soft whisper.

I saw the fury in my dad's eyes as he turned his head to face Zuko.

"Look I know you are probably mad at me, but I just-," Zuko started, but was cut off my dad.

"You took my daughter's honor and got her pregnant at fourteen!" Hakoda snapped, "And you're the son of the man who ordered people to destroy my tribe and killed my wife! Why should I not be mad at you! You ruined my little girl!" He bellowed as he pounded his fist into the pillar and stormed out the area.

I just stood there with tears rolling down my cheeks. I let out a sob, drop to my knees, and bury my head in my hands. I soon felt two strong arms pull me into a warm embrace. I look up to see Zuko with a comforting look on his face.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and kissed my temple.

"I'll go talk to dad," I hear Sokka say and run off into the direction in which dad left.

"Congratulations Katara," I heard Suki say as she tried to ease some of the tension, "How many months along are you?"

"Seven," I say and give her a sad, uneasy smile as Zuko helped me up.

"Come on," Zuko says, "I'll help you to your room."

I grab Zuko's hand and we walk to my room and I sit on the bed as Zuko shuts the door.

"Stop crying Katara," He says as he rubs my stomach, "All that can't be good for the babies."

"I can't help it," I said in between sniffs, "My dad must hate me know and probably think of me as nothing more than a slut."

"You're dad doesn't hate you 'Tara. He loves you with all his heart he's just shocked. You're not a slut Katara, no matter what anyone else says you're not a slut. This is all my fault anyway that we are in this situation."

"Zuko don't think that," I say as I smile at his words and caress his face, "It take two to make a baby. Stop putting all the responsibility on yourself. If I had to do this situation any differently I wouldn't change it for the word" I finish as I wipe my eyes and kiss him on the cheek.

"So tell me about your trip," I say trying to start a new conversation to get my mind off things.

I listened in detail as Zuko described the whole top from beginning to end. I was confused on some parts, but he cleared them up but there was still one part I was really stuck on.

"Why would she save you and turn against Azula?" I asked, "Why are you so special to Mai."

"She was my girlfriend back in the Fire Nation," Zuko responded with a sigh.

"SHE WAS YOU'RE WHAT!" I screamed while close to tears, "I hate you. Get Out!" I yelled as she pointed towards the door."

"Katara!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist, "I said she _was_ my girlfriend in the Fire Nation. I broke up with her before I came here and even told her when I saw her at the prison that we couldn't ever be together."

I yank my hand out of his grasp and look at him with anger in my eyes, "Well obviously she still has feeling for you." I say as I feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Damn mood swings.

"Well I don't have feelings for her anymore 'Tara. I don't love her, I love you with all my heart and more. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry," I say as he pulls me into a hug and I bury my head into his chest and sob, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he mumbled into my hair as he led me over to the bed to go to sleep. We laid together on the bed with Zuko's arm around my waist and our foreheads touching. He leaning in a steals a kiss from my lips and says, "Everything his going to be alright," while rubbing my back.

I smile at the statement, kiss him, and muttered against his lips, "I know. I love you."

"I love you too, 'Tara," he said as he planted one last kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer so he could rest his hand against my stomach.

We went to sleep like that, that night and that night I felt more loved than anyone else in the universe.

OoOoOoOo

When I woke up the next morning Zuko was already gone. I assumed he was back in his room since my dad would be too friendly about the fact he slept in mine.

Breakfast was awkward because my dad was glaring a whole into the back of Zuko's head the entire time. Once I had finished I decided that it was a good time to finally talk to my dad.

"Dad," I say and he turns his head from Zuko to me, "Can we talk in my room for a second?"

My only answer was a grunt as he got up and walked towards the fountain in the garden of the temple, out of ear shot from the others of the group. Once we reached our destination I saw him look at me waiting for me to talk.

"Please try to understand dad," I plead as I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I want you to know something Katara," he said as he tries to keep his voice calm, "I'll love you unconditionally, I'm just really disappointed in you. You know they rules of the tribe, yet you broke them. You were suppose to keep you virginity 'til you were married."

"I'm so sorry," I sob, "I didn't want it to happen like this."

"I just want what's best for you and the babies," he responded, "This is no one's fault for you own and you're going to have to take responsibility for you actions. We are in the middle of a war and this won't be easy. I was going to arrange a meeting with Chief Arnook to see if I could unite our tribes by getting you to be betrothed to one of the warriors up there, but I see that is impossible now."

"I would _never_ be agree to be in an arranged married," I snap and narrow my eyes at my dad. I mean has he learned nothing from Gran-Gran.

"It's too late now," he shouts at me, "No one will ever have you now that you're pregnant, and with a fire bender's child no less."

"That's where you're wrong dad," I yell, "Zuko will have me. He loves me."

I start to storm off, but freeze when I hear the next set out words come out my dad's mouth.

"That fact may be true," he shouts after me, "but do you ever think that the Fire Nation will _ever_ accept someone of Water Tribe to be Fire Lady, especially when you'll have two _illegitimate_ children by then."

"Do you think I don't have my own fear and doubts?" I fume as I spin around on my heals to face him with tears rolling down my cheeks, "I have my own doubts already that people won't support me and Zuko's relationship, that I might have to raise these babies on my own, that all my family and friends will shun me for getting pregnant by a fire bender at so young and out of wedlock, and so much more. Yes dad, I thought of that, but just know one thing. I know there will be serious problems, but I don't need to hear them come from anyone's mouth, _especially _yours_._" With all that out of my system I walk back towards the meeting area where everybody else it waiting and to clean the dishes.

Once I'm done with the dishes I walk to my room, lay down on the bed, and put my hands over my round stomach and began to think. I'm startled out my thoughts a little bit when I hear the door creak open, but I was only Zuko who stepped inside. I start to open my mouth to ask him what he was doing here, but he just puts his finger over his lips signaling me to be quiet.

I stand up and walk towards him. He plants a quick peck on my lips and grabs my hands and led me somewhere.

"Zuko, where are we going?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," he said as he turned as around and smirked at me.

"Well can you at least slow down," I complain, "My ankles hurt."

"Zuko, what are you doing? Put me down," I shriek as he stops, picks me up bridal style, and starts walking again.

He just smiles one of his rare smiles and kisses me on the cheek as he continues to the place we were going. Once we got close he put me down, but put his hands on my eyes and guides me to the place. When we finally came to a stop he took his hands off my eyes and I gasped at the scene in front of me.

In front me was a blanket with a crystal clear pond in front of it. In the middle of the blanket there was a huge plate that had apples, moon peaches, and nuts around the rim of it. In the middle there was steamed rice with two nice sized piece of roasted fish. Around the blanket were fire lilies and to the other side of the fire lilies was ginseng tea.

"Oh Zuko," I exclaim with joy and turn around to hug him, "Did you do all this for me?"

He just chuckled, kisses my forehead, and leads me over to the blanket. Once we are both seated I picked up a moon peach slice and bit into it. It was delicious. I could feel some of the juices run down my lips and I was about to wipe it with my hand, but am shocked and blush when Zuko leans over and licks it off himself. I pick up a piece of fish, pull off a piece, and hold it out for Zuko to eat. He brings his mouth to my hands bit the fish in my hand, but lets his mouth linger on my skin. I feel a involuntary shiver go down my back at the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Katara," I hear him say.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"I was thinking about what we were going to do once the war is over." he says.

"I don't know," I reply honestly.

"Well I thought about something. I love you," he says as he puts his hand on my stomach, "and I love these babies already so much. I don't think I can ever let you out of my life. So when I go back to the Fire Nation I don't want you to go back known as some whore of my bastard children, when you know you mean so much more to me. I want you to go back as my fiance." I gasp as he pulls a betrothal necklace out of his pocket, holds it up and says, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," I practically exclaim with happy tears running down my cheeks. I take off my mother necklace and slide it in the pocket's on the side of my dress, "Put it on," I say as I turn around and hold my hair up.

Once I hear the necklace clasp I turn around and bring my lips to his hard. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I grant him entrance. Our tongues battle for dominance until we both pull away panting for air. I run my fingers though his ebony locks. I look at my neck and run my other hand across the new pendant. It was beautiful. It had the symbol for water crossed with the symbol for fire engraved in a nice smooth stone, and all of that hanging on a pretty, violet lace.

"Is this why you brought me our here, and set up all this," I say with a smile as I gesture to the picnic.

"Mostly," he replied, "It was also a late birthday present."

"How did you know my birthday passed?" I asked.

"Sokka and I were talking about you on the way to the prison. He gave me permission to ask you to marry me and he showed me how to carve the necklace. Well actually it was deal. I told him I would tell him where the prison was if he showed me how to carve the necklace on the way there. I have just one more thing I want to ask you to do."

"What's that?" I ask again.

"In the Fire Nation, instead of carving necklaces for their intended they give them rings to wear to show their commitment. They male spouse also has to wear the ring. When the wedding comes they put on another ring to make it official. So I went to the Fire Nation town to buy two rings, one for me and one for you. All I want you to do is wear the ring." He said as he slid the ring on my finger. I smiled up at him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him again.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too, 'Tara," he replied and I smile at his nickname for me.

"I need to come up with a nickname for you," I state.

"My name is too short to come up with a nickname for," he responded.

"Oh come on," I tease, "How about Zuzu?"

I feel Zuko tense up in my arms and look up at him with concern until I hear him sigh, "Azula calls me that."

"Well I'll just have to spend all my free time coming up with a nickname for you," I joke.

"You should be spending all your free time in my bedroom," He joked back in a husky tone.

I giggle at his joke and move my hands to my huge stomach.

"Gaia says that the babies are doing fine," I say.

"Gaia?" He said with confusion.

"She's the doctor that me and Toph go to to check on the babies. She's also the one who told me I was pregnant."

"Do you want me to go with you to your next appointment?" He asked.

"No because I'm not even sure if we are still going to be here and I don't want them to know you are from the Fire Nation." I state.

"Okay," he replied, "Now lets finish the food."

"Wait," I say and he looked up at me with a questionable gaze, "I didn't even get to put the ring on your finger."

He just smiled, put the other ring in my hand, and held out his hand for me to slide the ring on his finger. I leaned over and kiss him on the lips and then go back to eating the fruit, the rice, and the fish. Once we were done Zuko began to speak.

"It's about time to get back," He says as he holds out his hand and I grab it.

"It's a long walk though. Why did you chose a place on the other side of the entire temple?" I ask.

"I didn't want to be interrupted," was his reply, "Think you can make it back?"

I just nod and hold his hand as we walked quickly back to the meeting area only to see everyone was waiting around for us.

"Uhh, Why is everyone right here?" I ask.

"Dad wanted to announce something to the group," Sokka said, "Although he won't tell us what it is." he remarked with slight annoyance at my dad.

"You two are finally back," Dad says, "I don't like the idea of you two going off alone together though."

"What's gonna happen? Am I going to get pregnant?" I say with sarcasm evident in my voice as I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the group looks at me in shock at the tone I used at my dad.

"Anyway," Dad starts, "I had an announcement to make."

"Get on with it," I say clearly annoyed at being here.

"I don't want Katara to travel around anywhere with her condition," Hakoda told the group, "I want her to come to the south pole with me and stay there with me even after the babies are born. I don't want her to go to the Fire Nation."

"WHAT!" was the response that came out of everyone's mouth in the group.

"I not going with you back to the south pole," I snarl.

"You should have thought about that before you and Zuko had," he paused as he looked around at the groups faces, "Before you did what you did."

"I refuse to go," I yell, "I have a war to fight in."

"You're not fighting in a war pregnant," he shouted back.

"Watch me," I snap as I get up and start to walk away, but stop when I feel a hand grab me. I turn around to see Zuko and reluctantly sit back down.

"The comet doesn't start until almost 3 months after the comet comes," I say, "And if I go with you why can't I come back after the babies are born?"

"I don't want you to go to the Fire Nation period," he says, "I don't even want you to go there after the war is over."

"You can't do that," I say softly as I feel myself start to cry, "I'm engaged to Zuko now." I move my hair out the way of my next to show everybody my necklace and hold out my hand to show the ring.

Everyone in the group looked shocked except for Sokka, Zuko, and Toph. My dad just looked right down pissed.

"Weren't you supposed to ask my permission first?" My dad asked Zuko angrily.

"I asked Sokka." he replied with a shrug.

"Why did you say yes?" he shouted at Sokka.

"Because I knew you say no and right now I just want what's best for my sis." Sokka stated and I smiled at his comment.

"I am looking at what's best for her," he said.

"No your not," Sokka responded, "Taking her back to the South Pole to raise _two _kids isn't what's best for her. She needs to be with the man she loves and for him to help raise them."

"He's right dad," I say, "I'm _going_ to continue fighting in this war and I'm _going_ to go to the Fire Nation once it's ended, not with you." I grab Zuko arm and we head back to my room.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko asked as he flopped down on my bed.

"I really don't know," I say as I sit down next to him, "But I know that I'm not going with my dad to the South Pole, and I know that I'm going to marry you." I finish as I lean down to kiss him.

"That's my fierce water bender," he says as he rubs circles along my back, "Who going to fix dinner?"

"I don't care," I answer, "I'm not hungry and if they want to eat they can fix it themselves."

"Me neither," he agreed as he pulled me next to him and wrapped his arm around my stomach.

It was pretty early to go to bed, but I didn't really care. I was tired from the pregnancy and all the events that had happened today. I look down and rub my fingers across the pendant again. Who would've ever thought in a million years that right now I am engaged to the prince of the Fire Nation?

"I love you," I tell Zuko as I snuggle more into his embrace.

"I love you too, 'Tara." He responded and I lay my head down on the pillow with a smile.

OoOoOoOo

40 reviews, you guys are awesome! 3424 words this chapter! Also don't forget to review, it gives me motivation to work faster :)

~Zutara-Lova8


	11. Fights

Chapter eleven: Fights

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: In this story time goes slower than in the actual show. From where we are right now in the story there is about 4 months until Sozin's Comet.

**The Unexpected**

Katara's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since my father and the others arrived. Two weeks since I've had a rational conversation with him. Why must everything be so difficult?

I roll over on my side and face a sleeping Zuko. His arm swung lazily over my waist pulled me a bit closer involuntarily. I sigh and trace the crevices of his scar, and gently kiss the darker part where his eye is. Honey colored eyes flutter open and look up at me.

"Morning," I say and run my finger though his ebony, mop of hair.

I hear something mumbled in the pillow that sound like 'good morning' as he buried his face in the pillow in a attempt to block out the sunlight.

"Come on. What happened to Mr. I-rise-with-the-sun?" I tease.

"He's sleep, I'll tell him you asked for him later," was my muffled reply.

"Ha ha very funny," I say as an idea popped up in my head, "I'm hungry."

"Why don't you go fix breakfast then?" He groaned at his useless attempts at not getting any sleep.

"Who ever said for food?" That seems to get him up in a heartbeat.

"Good you're up," I giggle as he pouted when his figured out my little trick. I wrap my arms around his neck as plant a quick, but passionate kiss on his lips. I feel him shift his attention down toward my huge belly.

"How are you doing little guys?" He cooed as he rubbed my stomach.

"I guess they're happy, considering how much they're kicking me," I smile and watch Zuko continue rubbing my stomach gently. He looks up at me and leans up to kiss me. About an inch away from my lips we hear a BOOM! I pull away and look at him.

"What the hell was that!" I yell in shock.

"I don't know," he jumps of the bed and grabbed my wrist and runs to the main area, "We got to get out of here."

I hear more explosions as we run I see Aang air bend a bomb out of the way. I hear Zuko yell something, push me, and land on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I yell confused thinking this was not the time to be doing this.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you and the babies," he says and remains on top of me.

I look to where I was just standing a see huge rocks in it's place. I was about to tell Zuko thank you, but I hear more explosions in the background and hurry to get away.

"Okay, I'm not crushed you can get off of me now," I snap on accident.

He grumbles and slides off of me as I begin to run away.

"I'll take that as a thank you," I hear him say as I walk off.

While the rest of us are trying to work together to get Appa into the cave I turn around to see Zuko running to where the attacker is.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off," he says making he way over to the air ships, "I think this is a family visit."

I hear Aang shout something at him, but ignore it. I can't believe Zuko would actually be stupid enough to put his life in danger to just settle a little family rivalry. I can't lose another person I love, like mom, and I can't raise these babies on my own.

Sokka grabs my arm and hop on Appa, but he wouldn't go into the cave.

"We need to split up," Sokka says.

"Come on Katara!" My dad yelled over all the noise.

"I'm _not _coming with you," I shout at him.

"Stop acting like a child. I only want what's best for you," I begin to walk toward Appa.

"If you want what's best for me you will see that I need to be with my _fiancee _and raise these kids," With that I turn around and don't look back, but call back behind me, "Bye dad, I love you. Hopefully I'll see you after the war is over."

I hop on Appa with the help of my brother and Toph makes a clearing. Once we were in the air I look around I finally spot Zuko and see him fighting Azula. My heart breaks in half when I see him slide across the war ship and fall off. We fly to his rescue and I put my hand out and grip onto his tightly and pull him in the saddle. I pull my arms around his waist and hug him and I feel his arms slide around me.

"She's not going to make it," I hear Zuko say as we pull away.

When I look over I see Azula take her hair piece off and propel herself to the cliff with her near firebending.

"Of course she did" He let out with a sigh.

We eventually ended up camping on a hill with a rocky terrain with everyone gathered around the camp fire. We were eating dinner, which was biscuits and water.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang asked.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uhh... chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko said while eating his biscuit.

"Haha," You could hear the sarcasm drenched throughout the phrase.

I was pissed by now. If Zuko really thought it was okay to just go around risking his life, he was in for a rude awakening.

"To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he be our hero." I hear my brother say and see everyone raise their glasses.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." That was enough, I don't want to snap at Zuko in front of everyone.

"Yeah, no kidding." With that I stand up and walk back to my tent ignoring the calls for me to come back.

I walk for about five minutes before I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull me back towards them. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want?" I snap, "Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

"What's your problem, Katara?" Zuko says, "Is it mood swings again?"

"NO!" I was beyond furious, "You're my problem."

"What can I do for you Katara?" He asked.

"What can you do?" I shout, "For starters you can stop putting yourself in danger at times when it's not necessary. I can't raise these babies alone, Zuko." I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks by now, "I can't loose someone who I've gotten so close to again. I want my mother back." The last part came out in a sob.

I brushed past Zuko's shoulder as I run quickly as I could with a giant belly to my tent.

In side my tent I lay my head down on my pillow and think of everything. I miss my mother so bad. What would she say if she found out I was pregnant only at 15, and with a fire benders baby no less? Would she be as angry as dad was or would she support me?

Thoughts like these and more fill my head as I lay my head down to go to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

I wake up in the morning and head out my tent to my bag. A when I see the state Zuko is in, when I go to look to my things. I pull out my herbs and swallow it quickly with a drink of water from my canteen and grab my comb to get the knots out of my hair.

"You look terrible," I tell him while swiftly combing through my hair.

"I've waited here all night," He stand ups and puts his hand on my waist only to have it smacked away by my smaller one.

"I'm still mad at you," I remind him, "What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother," I almost dropped my comb at this news, my heart about stopped when I heard what him said next, "I'm going to help you find him."

OoOoOoOo

I walk to the middle of the camp site with Zuko and stop and look at Aang with a stern look on my face.

"I need to borrow Appa." I state quickly and I see Sokka walk into the area.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" He teased gently while feeding Appa, but I was in no mood for teasing.

"Yes, it is," I say as I begin to throw some bags on top of Appa.

"No, absolutely not," Sokka jumps in and grabs my arm as I'm about to put another bag on Appa.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"What's my problem?" He replied with a dry laugh, "Did you forget you're pregnant or do I have to keep on reminding you?"

"I don't need you to keep telling me, Sokka." You could hear the annoyance throughout my voice, "I know who killed mom. I'm going to find him."

"No, no your not," He shouted, "I promised dad I would take care of you, even though he's mad at you right now he would want you to be safe. She was my mother too"

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" I yelled and stormed away.

I could not believe this. A part of me understands where Sokka is coming from, but the other part of me wanted, no needed, to find the monster that took my mother away. Zuko slips his fingers through mine and walked me back to his tent.

OoOoOoOo

I walked swiftly and quietly to Appa, with Zuko right behind me. The black suit I was wearing could have been looser, but I didn't really mind as long as it wasn't too tight. I was pretty fast to be expecting in about a month, with twins never the less.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang said angrily as he jumped up from behind a rock with Sokka.

"Yes," I replied bluntly.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," He smiled and changed his voice to a sweet tone, "That give you any idea?"

"Don't try to stop us," We throw the rest of our bags on Appa and I climb up in between his horns.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled and then turned towards Zuko, "You're telling me you are perfectly fine with letting her go on this dangerous trip, when she pregnant with _your _kids?"

"I'll be there to protect her if anything goes wrong." Zuko stated as calmly as he could.

"What if something happens and you aren't there?" He asked.

"Not possible," Zuko moved forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I will be there, by her side every second of the day."

"I'm still worried for her," He turned towards me, "Either all of us go or none of us go."

"What?" I turn towards him shocked, "All of us?"

"That's right," Sokka add with a nod, "I'm not letting anything happen to you. I shouldn't have let that happen to you." He said as he pointed to my stomach.

"Get over it," I say as I smack his hand away from my tummy, "Fine, tell everyone to be ready by dawn. I don't want anyone to hold us up."

I wasn't happy at all with the outcome of this, but it's better than not being able to go at all. I headed back to me and Zuko room for a long night of much needed rest. La sure knows I need it, for I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

OoOoOoOo

I'm not dead! 50 reviews, you guys are awesome! Sorry for the _very _long delay. I had some paperwork and studying that needed to be done before I started on this. I owe a lot of the quotes in this chapter to AvatarSpirit (dot) net, check out the site some time. So I know what your thinking, you're probably like no Katara and Zuko are supposed to go on this trip alone. Don't worry I'll make sure they get all the alone time on this trip as the had in the series. Also don't forget to review, it gives me motivation to work faster :) Also I have another story. It's called Old Feelings Become New Again. Check it out on my profile soon. Also my computer had this really nasty virus to where it closed everything down on my computer and wouldn't open anything. So I had to take it to the shop, that's why I couldn't update, but now I'm back and better than ever. I hope to get one or more updates in every week now I'm really sorry guys. I'll try to put one up before Thanksgiving. The keyword is _try._ Review!


End file.
